Capturing faces using three-dimensional (3D) scanning techniques can be used to build face models for video games, visual effects in films, medical applications, personalized figurines, among other applications. Much research has allowed facial capture technology to achieve a high level of quality, to a point that it is oftentimes difficult to distinguish the difference between digital faces and real faces. Oftentimes, face capture research focuses on the facial skin, ignoring other important characteristics. One example is the eyes, which are an important part of the face. Techniques for producing digital doubles in computer graphics tend to give little attention to details of a subject's eye, with far less attention than capturing the rest of the face. Some efforts to focus on the eye include time consuming and uncomfortable capture set-ups for the actors.